


Autumn Pumpkins part 1

by FangirlAuthor



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAuthor/pseuds/FangirlAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wants to embrace fall, but Baz is torn between staying in bed and pleasing Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Pumpkins part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Fangirls! It's my second snowbaz fanfic!! woahh! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. You can find me on tumblr for other fangirl things. My username is fangirlauthor!

Simon  
"Baz! Wake up!" 

I start start shaking Baz, trying to wake him, but he just rolls over and ignores me. 

"Get up!" 

I jump on the bed and hear him groan. 

"Come on Baz!" 

I try tickling him and he shoves me, then curls in a ball. 

"Tyrannus! It's officially autumn, lets go enjoy it! I can hear the bonfires and hayrides and apples and pumpkins calling us!" 

"Don't call me that and stop being so cheerful, I hate fall." 

He's playing with me and it's really annoying. I flop on the bed and turn to look at him. His eyes are closed but I see him open them slightly, then close them tightly again when he sees me. 

"Bazzzzz!" I whine and he laughs at me. I'm so done with him.  
I roll my eyes and he grabs my shoulders, pulls me close and kisses me. 

I love when he does that. I've only ever kissed Agatha besides him, but it was never as amazing as this. When I kiss him, it's as explosive as a first kiss, but also as passionate as a true loves kiss. I don't ever want to stop kissing him. 

I lace my fingers through his hair and tug, making him moan (I love that sound). He runs his hands over my chest and my tail wraps around his leg, he moans even louder. Baz kisses my neck and I push him against the bed and hover over him. 

I love having him right where I want him. Penelope once told me I was a control freak, especially with Baz (probably because I had to know where he was all the time). I guess she's right, but I don't think Baz minds, honestly he probably enjoys being the center of my attention.

Baz reaches up and tries to pull me to him, but I stop him. 

"No, we have to get up. We can't just stay here forever." 

"Simon," He whines at me. "let's just stay in bed. Please." 

"Nope, I want to go pumpkin picking so you better get up!" 

He groans loudly (I feel like the majority of his life is spent groaning...or sneering). I hear him mutter something about Normal autumn traditions are dumb and pointless. 

"We can stop at Starbucks and get your pumpkin candy bar coffee thing if you get up." 

I stand up and dig through my drawers for something to wear. 

"Fine! But only because I could use a coffee. And it's a pumpkin mocha breve, gosh Snow." 

"Whatever, I was hoping you wanted to come to spend time with me, but I guess I was wrong." 

I hear him get up and he comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Simon, don't pout. I would gladly spend forever with you...I would just prefer if it were in bed." 

He traces kisses along my neck and I tilt my head to give him access. I moan loudly and he grins.

"No, stop distracting me from the pumpkins!" 

He groans and let's go of me to go grab something to wear.  
~~~  
Baz grabs his festive Starbucks cup and we head out the door of the shop.

"Hopefully there won't be families or young children at this pumpkin place." 

I start laughing and Baz gives me a confused look. 

"Baz, pumpkin picking is families with young children central." 

He groans. 

"Great, now I'll have to deal with judgmental parents and young children asking why I'm making out with a guy." 

I laugh and grab his hand and squeeze it. He squeezes back and I kiss his cheek (I can see a faint blush and It's amazing).  
~~~  
Baz and I trudge in with our extremely heavy pumpkins and finally get them on the table. 

"Remind me again, why we had to pick out the two biggest bloody pumpkins we could find‽" 

"So we can carve them, obviously Baz, I thought you were more observant then that." 

Baz groans and rolls his eyes, then leans against the wall, grabs my hands and pulls me to him. I lean into him and kiss him deeply before Penelope walks in and groans. Baz and I turn to look at her (Baz mostly glares). 

"Basil, why didn't you bring me a coffee back‽ you know I love the autumn pumpkin lattes, you git." 

I honestly thought she was going to complain about us making out in the dining room (she gets annoyed by that kind of thing) (that's probably another reason why Baz loves it so much). 

"I'm so sorry Penelope, but in case you hadn't noticed, Snow was rather excited about getting his pumpkins." 

She rolls her eyes at his sarcasm and turns to me. 

"How was it, Simon?"

"It was great! We picked out the best pumpkins, obviously. Now we have to carve them." 

"Great! Well you guys have fun. I'm going out with Micah." 

She turns to leave, then pops her head in the doorway again. "Don't make a mess!" She yells and then leaves. 

Baz rolls his eyes then turns back to be and puts his hands on my neck. 

I make the first move and push him against the wall and kiss him fiercely. He moans and I use the opportunity to put my tongue in his mouth. We battle for dominance and I win (I usually do) (I think he's still a bit afraid of biting me). My hands stroke his cold cheeks and his play with the hem of my shirt. 

With a lot of bumping and pushing and kissing, we make our way to my bedroom and I push him against the door. I stop kissing him for a minute to say something before going back to snogging his face off (as Penelope would say). 

"I guess pumpkin carving can wait till later."


End file.
